


Xiuchen

by xiubeans



Series: XOXO (Xiuharem) [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiubeans/pseuds/xiubeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae is dumb enough to lock him and his hyung inside a closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xiuchen

"How'd we get stuck in here again?" Minseok asks, hands pawing at the silver doorknob in an attempt to bust out.

"I accidentally locked us inside a closet. Who makes doors that are locked from the outside, anyways?" Jongdae shoves his hands into his pocket and kicks the door. It doesn't budge.

Minseok sighs. This was not how he planned for his day to go. He has songs to record and dances to practice. Being stuck in a small room with Jongdae was not part of the agenda.

"Look on the bright side," Jongdae says as he sits down on the floor. "At least we're alone. We can talk and sleep."

Minseok snorts as he finally leaves the door alone and sits down across Jongdae. "Honestly, I'd rather be stuck in a room with Zitao or anybody else for that matter. Anybody but you. You're trouble in the form of a human."

"I'm hurt." Jongdae places a delicate hand to his heart. "I thought we had a special bond, hyung."

"Only when we're with Exo-M do I feel like you're special because we're the only Koreans in a group full of Chinese men." Minseok fishes around his back pocket in the hopes of finding something that would help them. When he finds nothing but pocket lint and a candy wrapper, he sighs and flops to the floor dejectedly.

"It'll only be a matter of time before manager hyung finds out we're missing and he searches for us," Jongdae assures his fellow band mate. He sighs as he pulls out his dead cell phone. "It's a shame that you lost your phone and mine died. They would have really come in handy right now." They both sigh in unison and curl up together, waiting for somebody to save them.

 

"Jongdae."

"Five more minutes."

"Jongdae!" Those rare times that Minseok raises his voice startles the younger man from his nap.

"I'm up," Jongdae yawns and stretches. "What is it? Did you figure out how to get us out of here? I bet it's dinner time."

"Kind of. I remembered something I read online about breaking out of a room with a lock on the outside." Minseok beckons for Jongdae to come closer to the door. He takes the doorknob and twists it. Oddly, it didn't click or stop half way to signal that it was locked. "Wait a second–" Minseok tugs the door open and light floods the dim room.

"Whoops," Jongdae laughs nervously as Minseok gives him a dangerous glare. "I thought you pushed it open."


End file.
